A Light In The Dark
by ElizaStanton125
Summary: A terror has arisen and the mages have been gone a while, but will the three new mages be up to the task? Ada, Jordan, and Sakura fight to save the magic, but discover something new about themselves, and what they're dealing with.
1. Chapter 1: Pet Palace

**_It's been a while since I did something like this. Comment or pm me if you want more._**

**~Chapter 1: Pet Palace~**

Ada Beilschmidt sat passenger of her mothers Mercury Hybrid, staring out the window, listening to her music on her family had decided to move from Frankfurt, Germany to Stonehill, Pennsylvania in the U.S.A. Ada wasn't at all pleased, and she let her family know it. Her older brother, Gilbert, was too excited about it. In her mind anyway.

The car stopped and shut off. "We're here," Ada's mother said, a thick German accent coating her words. "Go and pick your room," she said, a smile on her delicate lips. Ada silently exited the car and looked at the house they were going to live in. Ivy growing up the walls, weeds everywhere in the lawn, chipping paint, it was just plain ugly.

Ada walked in and up the creaking stairs, hoping it would hold her weight. She could hear her brother exclaiming that he'd already found his room, then proceeded to run down the stairs past her.

At the top of the stairs, something caught Ada's attention. A whisper? No, just the wind. Ada comforted herself. She turned towards a door where she heard the wind. She seemed...almost drawn to it somehow.

Ada walked over and opened the door. A breeze blew something sparkly at her. She it and took a good look. It looked like a dandelion seed, but really colorful and sparkly. Almost as if it were refracting sunlight.

"Ada," her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. She carefully put the seed in her jacket pocket, then went to the stairs.

"Found my room *mutti!" she called down to her mother.

"All right, but speak English. We're in America now," her mother said, then went to go unpack things.

"I know. You won't let me forget," Ada grumbled, going to the car she arrived in to unpack her things. Gilbert was three bags at a time into the house. Ada sighed. He was always full of energy.

Ada made a few trips to the car. On the final trip when she returned, there was a small planting pot with potting soil in the windowsill. She set down her bags. Was that there before? Ada took the seed from her pocket and walked over to the pot, looking at the sparkly seed. She dug a small hole, carefully placed the seed in, and covered it and patted it in. She was curious to the type of flower it made.

Ada then looked out the window, but couldn't see much because it was so dusty. She took the sleeve of her shirt and wiped a hole big enough for her to see. Outside was an old barn, probably just as old as the house. Curiosity got the better of her.

She grabbed her jacket and ran outside to the barn. She slipped her jacket on and looked at an old rusted lock. She put her hand around it and gave it a good pull. It broke easily. 'How long has this house been here?' Ada mused to herself. She dropped the lock and pushed it open, wiping the rust from her hand.

Zipping up her jacket, she slowly stepped inside. Everything was dusty, creaking or rotting. Rusted cages lined either wall. All sizes and species of animals could fit in here.

Ada stepped on something and felt a crunch. She looked down and picked up a dusty picture frame. She wiped off the dust to reveal a now cracked picture of a red headed girl, a ferret, and what Ada assumed to be the red head's mother.

Something sparkled out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw something in a rusted birdcage. She walked over and saw a rock and a yellowed piece of paper. She gently opened the cage and took out both items.

The rock was like any other rock, dark and unappealing. She looked at the paper. It read, "_Have faith. It will return."_ Ada read it over and over, translating it to German and back to English again. It just didn't make sense.

Just as she was thinking and translating, a loud crash came from the entrance. Ada walked to the entrance and looked down at the ground. There was an old sign with writing on it. She walked around it and looked up. The sign had fallen from vines above the door. Ada carefully flipped it over. From what she could tell, the sign read "Pet Palace."

_**I hope you enjoyed it. I sure did.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVALON WEB OF MAGIC**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ravenswood

**Chapter 2 is here! I finally made myself write it. Well, plus I really wanted to write it. Hope you enjoy it. ^_^**

~Chapter 2: Ravenswood Preserve~

Jordan was babbling on about he would design his new room to his uncle in the driver's seat beside him. His uncle was a patient, yet balding man, and listened to everything Jordan had to see. Nodding every so often, the uncle smiled as he looked over at his nephew.

"...and on the far wall will be all my posters and my drum set and..." Jordan babbled on and on.

"We're here," Jordan's uncle, Murphy, interrupted his rambling and smiled at him. "Go pick your room."

Jordan jumped out of the Dodge truck, grabbing his dark backpack filled with his most precious items he could fit in the sack. Grabbing a few of his suitcases from the bed of the truck.

Jordan had moved here to get away from his parents. Jordan's parents were getting divorced and fought all the time. Jordan was getting tired of it, so he and he uncle moved to Stonehill.

Jordan opened the small ivy covered house and walked in. Dust floated in the air, the furniture was covered in dust covered sheets and cobwebs were everywhere. Jordan payed no mind to this as he went to scope out his room.

Down the hall he entered a room that was perfect. He set his bags down, stood in the middle of the room and did a 360. It was perfect. He knew how he was going to design it already and as he came back around, an original Fender Strat leaned on its guitar stand.

Entranced, Jordan walked over and ran his long fingers delicately down the neck of the instrument. He knew how to play somewhat, more a percussionist that anything. The guitar itself was beautiful.

Jordan picked it up and gave it a light strum. It needed new strings. BADLY. Jordan put it back and went to get the rest of his things. His uncle had already taken Jordan's suitcases out of the bed and left them on the ground.

Murphy returned and smiled at Jordan. "The entire woods is ours. You can go explore after you're done unpacking," he said, picking up one of his own suitcases.

"Really? Can I?" Jordan exclaimed, excited. He had always been one for hiking, though he never got to do it much after his parents started to fight.

Murphy laughed and nodded, heading inside. Jordan hurried with the rest of his bags.

When he returned to his room, there was something sitting on his bed. He set his bags down and walked over to investigate. On his bed was a yellowed piece of paper. He carefully picked it up and read it.

_Have strength. It will return._ the paper read. Jordan was confused, but stuck the paper in his pocket and started to unpack.

* * *

After Jordan was finished unpacking, it was around dusk, so he grabbed a flash light in case he got lost.

"Uncle Murphy! I'm going to go hike! I'll try to be back before it gets dark!" Jordan called out, zipping his hoodie up, waiting for his uncle's response.

"Okay. Whenever you get back, there will be dinner in the fridge for you!" his uncle cried after him.

"Thanks Uncle Murphy! See you later!" Jordan called out and closed the door behind him. He hurried off on the main path.

The woods were dark, but looked amazing at dusk. He excited looked around and at one point, he thought he saw something move between the trees. 'Must be an animal,' Jordan thought. He knew woods had animals, so he wasn't surprised.

Jordan stopped when he came to a big open field. No grass was growing and the trees seemed to almost be bending away from the clearing. Jordan walked out into it, feeling uneasy and frightened for some reason. He never scared easily, so it just made his fear worse that he was scared. He turned and looked behind him. Was there someone watching him? He didn't know, but it sure felt like it.

He walked out to the center and looked up at the sky, even the birds were avoiding this area. Why was that? The air seemed so much heavier here and everything was just avoiding it. Why? That's all Jordan could think. Why?

Jordan grabbed his flashlight, turned it on, and looked around. It was still sunset, so why was it so dark? His flashlight beam caught the glint of two golden eyes that stood at the edge of the clearing, then disappeared.

Out of curiosity, Jordan walked to where the eyes were and saw wolf prints. They led off in a direction away from the clearing. He followed them to a tall stone that pointed to the sky like a jagged finger.

Jordan looked behind it and there was an empty pond and a dying willow tree. It was in the same state as the clearing, dying. Jordan slowly moved forward, sad that it had come to this.

He stopped at the edge of the empty pond. He kneeled down, almost in tears that this place could have looked so much more beautiful. He looked down and there was a stone that glinted in the setting sunlight.

He picked it up and turned it over and over in his hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper he found on his bed. 'Could these be connected somehow?' Jordan thought. There was a rumbling in the distance. Jordan stood and put the paper and stone in his pocket, grabbed his flashlight and started heading back home. There was a storm coming, and he didn't want to get caught in the middle of it.

* * *

At home he had dinner with his uncle and helped clean the dishes. He explained what he found and his uncle listened.

"I wanna go back out tomorrow," Jordan said, determined now for answers to his questions.

"Alright, but don't get lost," his uncle warned, then put the dishes away.

Jordan went to his room and flopped on his bed. It had been a long day and he just wanted to sleep. Before he drifted off into the darkness of dreams, one word ran through his mind. Ravenswood Preserve.

* * *

**I almost forgot to add where he learns the place. So it ends really weird. Sorry about that. I hope this was better than my previous chapter. Review and all that fun stuff please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVALON: WEB OF MAGIC**


End file.
